


The Money Pot

by TwinVax



Series: Little Moments [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Stream (Critical Role), babies first con, con game is strong, the farmers are targeted specifically in this con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Caleb shows Nott The Money Pot before their first run of the con.





	The Money Pot

Caleb placed a small plain looking brown ceramic pot on the table in front of them, “The Money Pot.”

“What?” Nott stared, the disgusting sounds of her eating stopping as she looked up, ears perking as she pulled it close to her. She peaked into the pot, drooping in disapointment at seeing it empty and lacking anything even remotely of interest to steal, “theres no money in that.” she huffed, pushing the pot away as she returned her attention to the sausages on her plate.

Caleb caught the pot before it could crash and break on the floor from the careless push. It wasn’t expensive, but it had been difficult to steal without notice, and he had no desire to legitimately buy one. He sighed, looking over his companion of a month as he figured out the best explanation.

He tapped her shoulder lightly, only marginally uncomfortable by her immediate attention and large golden eyes that glowed out of the cloak, “Think of it as a magic trick, or a con that could gain us money. It’s simple, a good first con, just to make sure we can do bigger more conplicated ones later, if we are still together at that time. Test and use it on farmers, ja?”

Nott wasn’t entirely convinced by the reassurance, unclear on why the distinction mattered for it to be farmers only, but liked the idea of tricking people to get more shiny stuff, “How will you magic the pot to trick people into giving us money?” she asked, voice pitched low in case anyone tried to listen in.

“I can change small things into other materials for a short time, you know this, ja?” he asked.

Nott nodded, she knew that, it was a neat trick that she wanted to learn at some point, or really any sort of magic, “Of course! You’re very good at it.”

Caleb nodded, putting the pot on the table again, “Danke.” he said, fishing out a copper. He showed it to Nott, dropped it into the pot, and showed her the inside.

The bottom of the pot was still the same as before, the copper sitting at the bottom. Caleb moved his free hand in an arc, runes glowing blue in the ceramic piece as he dropped some spell components inside, and pulled the coin out.

The brown of the copper had brightened into a light gray. Notts eyes widened, amazed as she snatched the silver from his fingers, “You can change money? Can you make gold?”

Caleb shook his head, “Nein, it only works with copper to silver, and doesn’t last very long yet. Long enough to trick a few people, get actual money, and leave.” he took the silver out of her hand without any struggle on her part, a surprising development he wasn’t sure of, and placed it in his pocket as he retrieved another copper. 

“Shall we get on with this scheme and see who we can sell this shitty pot to, Nott?” he asked, handing her the money piece as he stood with the pot. 

She nodded and put the mask back on, “Of course, Caleb. I’ll follow your lead.” she said, standing up on her chair. 

Caleb nodded and turned to look at the rest of the room, catching everyone's attention as they both went about in selling their first con together. 


End file.
